


Chains On

by heisnameless



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: A/B/O themes, Biting, Chains Briefly Used As Bondage, Choking, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flip Being An Asshole, Nipple Play, No Aftercare, Reader is human, Size Kink, Some Fluff, Unprotected Sex, basically monster fucking, mainly smut, yeah i'm going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: In which reader gets some werewolf fun time, fully inspired by the first ten seconds of that one song from CORPSE.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Chains On

The day had been long and particularly gruesome, but you pushed through to get home to Flip. It was going to be a late night, you knew that much, but he didn’t usually mind it when you would slip into the bed just after he’d shut out all the inside lights. He’d roll over and wrap you up in his arms so tight, pull you right against him so he could.

Tonight’s different when you pull into the driveway. There is no porch light on to greet you so you’re forced to walk through the bushes lining the pathway blindly, making brief notes to trim them the next morning as they poke at your side. Ascending the steps to the front door, you pull out your key, frowning as you turn to look over your shoulder just to make sure Flip’s truck was there. And it was. Even inside, all of the lights were out. As you enter, you reach out, flicking on the kitchen light before dropping your things onto the kitchen table to slowly make your way through the house. “Flip?”

A noise sounds from the basement just as you turn the corner, giving you a hint of relief to know that of course, he had probably gotten caught up working in the basement. As you descend the steps, you hear him call your name followed by the sound of a chain rattling. His voice is rough, deeper than normal and you think there’s a hint of uncertainty. Once you get your feet on the ground, your eyes find him immediately and you swallow hard. He’d been trying to warn you. 

In front of you, Flip sits on the old bed the two of you had intended to toss out a year ago, repurposed for nights exactly like this. His hair is in his eyes but as you step into the light, he leans his head back so he can see you better. Then, his nostrils flair so he can scent you. There’s a line of sweat across his brow, accentuated as they furrow. His teeth bare when his lip curls back in a snarl, revealing them to be sharp already. You’d always teased him about that; his werewolf fangs, but you’d never actually gotten to see them until now. Finally, you realize his hands are chained to the fastenings on the wall and your chest tightens. Usually, you’re home by now to help him, but you hadn’t even realized it was a full moon tonight. 

He picks up a wave of your scent, gathering the worry and for a brief moment, the wolf subsides, but still, his voice is nothing but a grumble. “M’fine, baby. Go back upstairs.”

You’re already taking a step closer to him, steps slow as he stiffens. A growl rises in his throat as a warning but still, you press further, reaching for the cuffs around his wrists. There’s a flash of fear in his eyes, making you lean back. “I’m just checking them, precious wolf. It’s okay.”

He gives a half nod for you to continue, closing his eyes to keep the wolf at bay just long enough, but as you lean forward to reach for his wrist, your scent engulfs him. He chases it instinctively, nose burying into your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. Your fingers shake slightly as they grasp the cuff before releasing it, pulling back to check the other. The moment you move, he growls and his hand goes to your hair, tangling so he could pull you into his lap. His hand that was most definitely supposed to be cuffed was, in fact, not. 

Somehow, it isn’t fear that rises inside of you, but instead, a wave of heat hits your very core and you know he can smell it. You feel the way his fingers tighten in your hair, the way his cock twitches beneath you in his sweatpants, and primarily, there’s the way he growls into your neck as he grazes his pointed teeth over your pulse point. When he speaks, his voice is deeper and you know for certain that the wolf is back. “You smell so fucking good, I don’t know if I can control myself.”

Unknowingly, his hips are rutting up into yours. He pulls at the chain with his other hand, huffing when he realizes he doesn’t have enough length to touch you like this. Both of you know he has enough strength to pull those chains from the wall if he was willing enough, but with you so close, he won’t. He barely trusts himself with one hand unchained. His hand leaves your hair, settling on the back of your neck, forehead resting against your jaw. “Fuck, I want to bury my dick so deep inside that pretty cunt of yours you won’t be able to walk for a week. Want to fuck you so fucking good and full.”

His hand slides to wrap around the base of your throat, giving a light squeeze as he grazes his lips against yours, breathing out. “You’ll let me, won’t you?”

You can’t help but whine and nod as if you could properly speak anyways with his fist around your throat. You press your hips down against his, making him grunt before he gives a pleased hum. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, such a good little toy for alpha, gonna take all of his big werewolf dick, aren’t you?”

When you nod, he drops his hand from your throat, letting your lungs refill as his hand searches for the button of your jeans, popping them open with a growl. His fingers slide into your underwear and with the first swipe through your slick, he pushes two into you without a word. The push and pull of his fingers are ruthless, stretching you open and making you gasp as you cling to him, rocking your hips in rhythm. His palm grinds up against your clit so sweetly in this position that it’s enough to bring you to your edge and fast. You cry out the moment your orgasm hits, his fingers curling as he hits that spot inside of you that makes your body shake. He pulls his fingers from you, bringing them to his lips to taste, jaw twitching as he gives a faint moan.

You’re hardly aware of your own body moving, slowly standing from the bed on wobbling legs as you keep your eyes locked with his to make sure he knows you’re not going anywhere. In one swift motion, you get your jeans and underwear down your legs and in a pile on the floor before you’re back in his lap, watching as he tugs his sweatpants down his thighs. He reveals his hard cock to you a moment later, stroking slowly as he watches you. Your eyes land immediately on his length and you swallow, it’s impossibly thicker tonight, the tip leaking against his shirt. 

Crawling back onto the bed, you straddle his hips, his hand pulling again at the chain at his side. He gives a grunt, bringing his free hand to your hip, pulling you forward. You feel his length slide between your folds and you rock your hips along him, coating him in your slick with a moan before he murmurs out, voice quieted. “Cuff me.”

Your hips still, lips parting to speak and his fingers dig into your hips hard enough to bruise, growling as he presses his nose between your clothed breasts. “Cuff. Me. When I get inside of you, I won’t be able to control myself. I want to have my way with you right now. Wanna have a fucking feast. I’ll keep you here all night with my dick inside this sweet cunt of yours if you don’t fucking cuff me.”

You reach between the two of you, letting your fingers press against him, pushing his length up into your wet heat again as you continue rocking against him. “Then keep me. You wanna fuck me, precious wolf? Then, fuck me.”

He growls and bites at the underside of your breast through your shirt and bra, pushing his hips up to try and get inside of you, failing with the grasp you had on him. “Last fucking chance.”

Flip gives you all of ten seconds to move, his fingers flexing on your hip as he leans his head back to look at you. His pupils are blown, eyes darkened while you keep still above him. Just as he begins to pull at the chain with his wrist, trying to pop it from the metal bolted to the wall, you chide him and quickly release your grasp on his cock. “ _Stop it_.”

“Well, if you would hurry, maybe I wouldn’t have to break shit.” He answers with a huff, squeezing your hip as you shift to undo his wrist, pushing the cuff to the side. Again, before you have a chance to come up with some snide comment, he pins you to the bed, grinning down at you. His hands immediately go to your shirt, grabbing it up, but before he can tear it, your hands are on his wrists, touch gentle as you lower them to the hem instead. He grunts at the softness of the actions, brow twitching, but cooperates. You’re all for him tearing clothing when necessary, but not your work clothes.

Your shirt is gone in a second, tossed to the floor as you reach out to pull down the sweatpants to help him remove them. In an instant, he was shoving them the rest of the way to knock them to the floor, needing to get deep inside of you before he lost his mind. He starts to press forward, to brush the head of his cock against your slit when your hands come out to reach for his shirt, wanting the skin to skin contact you crave when you’re with Flip. The wolf obeys, letting you pull it up and over his head before he pushes your thighs apart. “You gonna let me fuck you now? Or you got any more unnecessary demands, huh?” 

One of your hands swipes down your stomach, brushing between your folds before nudging lightly against your clit. His eyes dart across your body, chasing your hand movement and keying in on your slicked thighs, accepting that as his answer. If he had more time, he would bury his face between your thighs and lick up everything you could give him over and over, but he knew with the moon on the rise, he didn’t have much longer. His nails were already threatening to burst, attempting to break the skin and elongate into claws. Finally, finally, he gets a grasp on his cock and presses between your folds. 

There’s still a side of Flip in the back of his mind that pushes forward that reminds him to be slow, which you’re thankful for. The stretch of him tonight is certainly an accommodation that makes you grasp at the sheets, a soft gasp falling from your mouth before you bite down onto your bottom lip. It feels as if he’s everywhere and he probably is, so far in your gut and maybe further than that tonight. “There you go, taking it so fucking good, aren’t you?”

You whimper and nod, fingers brushing your clit to help with the stretch you’re certain will ruin you for any other. You want it to, you think. You think he wants it to as well and the thought makes you mewl beneath him, pushing your hips up against him greedily as you breathe out. “I can take more.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” His grin turns feral as he pushes inside of you the rest of the way, eyes darting from the way your fingers dance across that pretty pearl of yours to your face, gauging the reactions you give. Ignoring the rising ache in his bones, he stills, running his palms across the insides of your thighs. When he leans down to kiss you, he rolls his hips into yours, your fingers leaving the space between you to spread across his back. Then, he pulls out halfway and rolls his hips into yours. Something about the way that he’s still so careful and delicate makes you whine and press against him, but you know, the wolf inside him knows not to hurt you.

“Flip..” You breathe against his lips. It’s your second sign that he can move, he can take you the way you know he’s trying not to. His hand comes to press into your side, holding you against him as his knees press into the bed while he rises. Drawing his hips back, he thrusts in, slow at first before he picks up the speed and slams his hips into yours. When he pushes your knees back to press them into your chest, you cry out at the angle he has on you. “Holy fucking––”

He’s above you now, hips jackhammering into yours mercilessly before he tears a hand from the back of your thigh, reaching to pull the cups of your bra down. You feel the scrape of his claws against your skin this time, but they don’t break skin, he makes sure of it. His large palm engulfs your breast before he leans down for the other, his tongue lapping at your nipple, encircling it as his hips stall. He’s pressed against you now, his free hand holding you against him as he grinds into you, giving you needed friction to your clit that makes you spasm around him. His teeth graze your nipple and before he can sink them into your flesh, he pulls back. “Gonna fuck you so fucking full, so fucking raw, ugh!”

He gives a hard thrust into you, taking your nipple between his fingers as best as he can with his claws present. “I’m gonna fuck you now, maybe I’ll let you rest and then, I’ll sink back into your sweet cunt and fuck you full of my cum again. Shit, I should be the one cuffing you to this fucking bed.”

His breathing is sporadic as he rests his head against your chest before he pushes up again, taking in the sight of you spread before him. He lets your legs come back down, pushing your thighs open so he can watch as his cock dives in and out of you. A hand rests on your abdomen as he gives lazy thrusts, your eyes half-lidded as you feel him in your gut. You press your hand in, gasping at the feeling of his cock even inside of you, and he grunts. “Think you might just be my favorite meal now, baby.”

His words alone make you clench around him, hips rocking into his as your hand slides down further, making a move for that little sensitive bud before he knocks your hand away, making you cry out when he gives a growl. “Touch me. _Please._ ”

“Pretty little girl can’t cum around my dick?” He jabs, shifting on his knees to a position that finds the spot inside of you just right. You swear fireworks explode across your spine, making tears prick into your eyes as a hand shoots out to grasp his forearm. You nearly sob when he finally caves and brings his fingers down against you, working you fast and further into a wreck. You’re a babbling mess as your orgasm hits again, so overwhelmed by the fullness of him. The push and pull of his hips ride you through the high and even as your pleasure abates, he continues. You feel him grow heavy inside you, thickening further and your vision almost goes black. The damned wolf picks up on it and snickers. “Can’t take my knot either, huh? Pretty girl doesn’t wanna get filled with her alpha’s cum?”

It takes a moment for your brain to piece together the words you need to protest as you hike your leg behind him to lock him inside you. “Want you, want all of you, _alpha_ , want to feel your cum, please, please, give me your knot. Always feel so full, alpha.”

The use of his title was meant to tease, to spur him on and it certainly works. He twitches inside of you, teeth baring as his thrusts speed up, aching to reach his breaking point. He was close, you could feel him swelling inside of you further. And then, he gives a final thrust and stills, locking the two of you together as his knot becomes full inside of you. Involuntarily, you clench around him at the sensation that floods you and it makes him hiss. His fingers dig into your thighs as your own hands search for his, reaching to bring them to your lips. His knuckles were beginning to fur over and his fingers seemed to be longer now from the shift in his bones. His eyes glimmer crimson briefly at the softness of your touch before he leans down, giving a slight tug to the knot tucked inside of you that makes the both of you moan. 

He fills you just as your lips meet, stifling your moans at the warmth in your stomach as you squeeze onto his hand. Flip rocks his hips into yours once more to ensure you’re utterly full of him as he mutters into your lips, voice deep as he smiles. “My pretty girl.”

Your free hand delves into his hair to hold him against you as your lips brush his jaw, humming sweetly as he softens inside of you before pulling out, falling to your side. His nose tucks into your neck for a brief moment before he stirs, giving a whine. You’re vaguely aware of the shift in the bed before coldness consumes your body at the loss of his body heat and his hand on your chest. A cool breeze comes in from the open basement door, but you’re too tired to close it. Instead, you settle for the blanket at the foot of the bed, pulling it over your naked body as you curl into the sheets. 

When you wake hours later, there’s a mass of fur and the smell of rain and mud at your side. The wolf heaves a sigh in his sleep and tucks his snout into your shoulder, tail across your legs as he keeps close, wanting you safe and warm, always.


End file.
